Unseen Pleasure
by Midoridoll
Summary: WARNING ONE SHOT LEMON. Together you can make things happen, so they did. Mei x Kouichi
1. Chapter 1

chHello guys! I decided that after my success of "What's on your mind?" a bleach smut story, I wanted to do another one. Funny enough it will be a one shot smut storie of the **another **series.

I do not own any of the characters or story line of the another series. I do not own the cover picture nor anything to do with the official another series.

Now, sit tight and enjoy my next story

* * *

**Another: ****unseen pleasure**

* * *

The hot summer weather made everyone wanted to get a nice cool drink stuffed with ice at there desks.  
Sweating, signing and the uncomfortable feeling of having the sun burning on your face was like every summer.  
And, like every year the teachers wouldn't allow anything that will properly cool you off.  
Class 9 of group 3 was sitting in there classroom all quietly listening to the teacher, rattling on about literature, and the old fashion ways of writing a haiku. Wiping his head with a cloth he was sweating like a Swish cheese in the sun and wanted to cool of to, but like every year the head of the school wouldn't allow the teachers to look for any nice solution. He want to take the day off and go for a swim, but he couldn't let his class being unprepared for there finals.

There are a lot of rumors in and around the school, all about class 9 group 3.  
They say that they are cursed and suffer almost every year. Death always lurking around the corner and why?  
That was always the question for everyone. So after searching for a solution, the didn't find it but they did found a charm…  
they had to deny the existence of 1 person in class, for the entire year. This person has to keep his roll or ells bad thing are going to happen..

But this year, things got a little different.  
Mei Misaki was chosen to be the outcast and will live a lonely school life inside class 9 group 3 for the entire year  
and most likely for the entire school. As she was in the hospital she met Kouichi a boy of her own age whom had moved and had a long-disease.  
He went to the same school as her and he talked to her, not denying her existence and "activating" the curse.  
To make sure that no more people would be harmed, they decided it was for the best to deny his existence too.

"_It's so hot I can't take it anymore.."_ Kouichi was sitting on his seat and staring out the window.  
He didn't care for haiku's and just wondered around with his eyes. "_I kind of hate it being denied.."_ He thought,  
_" But at leased I'm not alone"_ and his eyes fell on Mei Misaki. Her black hair glistening in the sun, make it look so beautiful.  
Even thought she wore an eye patch, he loved her eyes. The brownish red and green matched so good.  
She was small and slim but not as fragile like some girls but strong and independent.  
He caught himself staring at her and turned to his paper.  
Sweat was dripping down his back, his clothes felt damped and he wanted to cool down,  
he needed a cold drink. He got up from his chair and walked to Mei.  
"Would you like something from the machine?" he asked her, smiling.  
"Yes, a coke please" she gave him some money and he went of for the machine.  
_"well at leased there are some profits out of this" , _he sneakered and chose the drinks. When he got back the students where reading in there books accept for Mei. She was busy opening a window but kind of failed. Kouichi took his chance. He left the drinks on a random table (he didn't care where) and stood behind her. A little shocked Mei let him. He laid his hands up on hers and pushed open the window. "her you go miss" he handed over the cold drinks, "To us".  
"thank you" she softly said and cheered with him.

After finishing the drinks by the window he went back to his own seat, but in no time the heat caught him again_.  
"damn it, I'll be broke if I have to keep getting drinks."_ After literature there was biology and math so he figured he was going to stay in that damn hot classroom for a long time. He looked around him and nobody paid attention to him what so ever.  
_"Oké here go's"_ He took of his shirt. Looking around him there was still no reaction from nobody, except for Mei.  
"Kouichi, what are you doing?". He stretched and turned to her direction, " I'm sorry. I feel so hot I can't take it anymore!  
I need to lose some clothing to make the heat go away." She looked at him without any emotion and turned to her own paper. He went back to work as well.  
As the time creped passed, so did the sweat again over his eyebrows…  
he was getting annoyed now so he took of his shoes and socks and wiggled with his toes. Shoving his shoes under the chair he heard ,  
" Do you want to give me a striptease or something?" asked Mei in a dry-tone. "Do you want one?" he laugh out loud.  
"Oké…" , Kouichi started to laugh harder. Some students where getting annoyed by it but they couldn't say one word because 'he did not exist'.  
"you're a funny one Mei" he went back to work again. But after a few seconds, Mei was standing next to him.  
"I'm waiting…" She crossed her arms and stood there in silence, to let him know she was not kidding.  
He looked at her lifting an eyebrow in surprise.  
He stood up and with a worried look on his face he measured her temperature by touching her forehead softly. It waskind of warm,  
" I think you have been sitting to long at the window Mei, lets switch seats before you say even more strange things"  
He wanted to walk away, but she grabs his hand. It was warm and clammy, he stopped and turned around,  
"Do I need to take you to the sickbay?" he asked grabbing her shoulder gently, rubbing his thump over it.  
She took a step forward and stood very close to him. He swallowed hard, because he wasn't used to this behavior.  
He now notes that they where still holding hands. She started to lean forward but as she did, he was moving backwards leaning with his butt against Yuuya's desk. Seeing them come closer and closer, he flinched but did nothing. "Mei…stop", she didn't listen, "Mei don't do this, you have a heatstroke."

But she didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mei made her move to Kouichi, who doens't have a clue what is going on. Lets see what happens next...**

* * *

Her body pressed against his, her hot breath making things even more hotter then it already was.  
She laid a finger on his chest and traced a small sweat drop running from his neck way down to his waistband.  
Laying that finger on his wais band, she looked up. " . .tease" she whispered.  
His hand had grabbed the edge of the table and was squeezing hard. His knuckles had turned white and he was trembling, he was nailed to the ground as Mei moved even more and let her hand rest on his abdomen. She placed her lips on his bare skin and kissed his chest.  
_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _He couldn't believe his eyes!  
One moment he was thinking of just dancing in class with her and making fun, now he was standing face to face with her in class and making a rude but slightly exciting proposal. He was lucky not to have taken of his pants off like he wanted to because he wanted to hide the fact he was getting a hard on off her.  
Mei kissed his chest and went up to his neck, now standing on her toe tips she went to his face, leaning forwards to kiss him.  
He turned his head, and she stopped in her track.  
Knowing now that he really didn't want her she went back to a normal position and stepped back.  
She sat down on his desk and turned her face so he couldn't see the sadness in her 'good eye'.  
"I'm sorry, I was out of line…" she got up and wanted to get away from him, but he grabbed her hand. "listen, sit down oke."

He walked to the front of the class room. He held his head down, but the red in his face was clear.  
"Oke, I'll do it…", Mei looked at him with a shocked eye," What ?". "The striptease…I'll do it…".  
She got up and walked up to him, "But there is not much to strip off now…well?"  
He looked at himself and she was right, there was only his pants and boxer, nothing much.  
"you sit down" she pushed him to his desk and went to the front of the classroom.  
"I know it's hot today", she slowly took off her blouse, "and that you want to cool down…" She let it fall to the ground. She turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. "but today", stepping out of her shoes, "you won't.".

His eyes where ready to fall out of there sockets.  
Never had a girl undress herself before him , and certainly not someone who was 'just a friend' just minutes ago.  
He looked at her, how she was taking of her socks, revealing a bit of underwear from underneath her skirt ,  
it was light blue with white polka dots. He liked what he saw, and his pants was also proponent.  
He looked around him, watching how the others where still working.  
He could clearly see how the girls faces started to twist slightly in disbelieve, discuss and another feeling he couldn't bring home but was probable jealousy. The boys on the other had where struggling not to look up, he could see irritation and stress.  
He started to grin and looked at Mei again. She was now standing in mere a see through shirt, skirt and polka dot underwear.  
She unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Carefully stepping out of it she undid herself of her shirt and was now left in just her underwear.  
The boys where now fighting with the oath not to look at her and say something.  
She looked stunning and all of them just wanted to take a bite out of that delicious piece of meat.

She walked up to Kouichi, "I know I'm not much of a deal…I'm not curvy and I don't have a lot to, well, carry around with. So if you don't like this, just say so.." Even thought Mei was a strong woman, she still was a woman. Kouichi figured out that her weakness was her body.  
"Mei", he stood up rising slightly above her. He shoved his fingers in her hair, fumbling he found the strings and untied her eye patch.  
As the patch fell to the ground he look her in the eyes, and moved his face towards hers still having his hands in her hair.  
There lips touched and an electric feeling went through Kouichi's entire body! He felt more a life then he ever did. He just kissed and let her take the lead. She didn't deepen the kiss but enjoyed the feeling of his lips touching hers.  
The bell rang and everybody stood up, Yuuya was in a haste because he didn't want to see anymore of the act the two putted up together.  
He pushed Mei over causing both of them to fall over the desk of Kouichi.  
He was now leaning backward and she was holding on to him almost sitting on top of him.  
He blushed and grinned at the same time "you want to make a lap-dance of it?" he said jokily.  
She pulled herself up and kissed him again. He let his hands trace over her back. Ignoring the heat his head became fuzzy and cloudy.  
In no time the 5 minute break was over and class started again. Everybody sat down and the teachers started to pay attention to biology.  
The lesson was about the human reproduction organs.

As Mei's hands where exploring every inch of his body he moved off the table.  
He broke the kiss and looked at her dead serious, "do you want to go trough with it?" He asked.  
" I don't mind, we are gonna die soon anyways if we don't find a solution for the curse. I don't mind spending my time 'alone' with you".  
He picked her up and pushed her up the table. She spread her legs for him, giving him a peak of what was between them.  
She felt her heart in her stomach pounding fast and hard. As his hands where rubbing closer and closer toward her most secrete spot she shut her eyes tight . He stopped right before he came to her inner tights. "what do you like me to do?" He asked her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was getting really red now. "what do you mean what I would like?" She asked softly.

The boys in class eyed them secretly and tried to concentrate on the subject but having a couple next to you how are about to do the dirty and the biology lesson of reproductive organs doesn't really mix together. The girls on the other hand where embarrassed as hell. They had to deny there existents but they had to hear and see what was going on. They wanted to get up and leave, or let them be kicked out, but that would mean they had to break the charm and all was for nothing then.

Mei thought about it for some time_, 'what do I want? I don't know! I have never done this before…should I take it slow or just get on with it?' _Looking at his pants she slipped of the table. "What are you are doing?' she unzipped his pants "Mei!'

This was her first time seeing something like 'that'.  
Kind of curious she flicker her fingertip over it. "Mei, do-don't" She hesitated a little because of the smell but she did it.  
She took him in her mouth and started to suck and smack hard and fast. "Mei if you keep this up…argh please".  
This was his first experience of a girl sucking his dick and he released all of his seed in a short time period in her mouth.  
She swallowed and coughs, it was so much some of it dripped across het shin. Whipping it away she stood-up again. " That's what I wanted to do". Kouichi was breathing heavily he had tucked away his stuff and took a seat again.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She picked up her clothes and dressed herself again.  
" its to hot anyways" Mei said and left the room, to return again with a couple of drinks.  
"I'll pay you back tomorrow" Kouichi opened his drink and gulped it down. the people in class got awfully quite. And everybody where sitting on there own seats.

"but, I'm not satisfied yet…"she bended over his desk pushing away her panties. A little juice dripped past her leg as she was horny from the action before. As tired and embarrassed he was moments ago, it was gone in an started to fell a boner coming up again too.  
He pushed the chair away and grabbed her hips. Lifting her and putting her in frond of him.  
He zipped his pants and pulled it down slightly. She felt wet, not like the shower but even warmer and more like a sweet syrup dripping on him.  
He pushed his dick in very carefully and slow. He wanted to see all of it so he took her skirt and pulled it up completely.  
A boy raised his hand "sensei, can I go to the toilet?" Mei notes a large bulged in his trousers.  
She relaxed as good as possible as she felt Kouichi enter her slowly but she got excided from Kouichi and what she just saw and tightened a little.  
"Keep doing that and I can't controlee myself anymore." He pushed in deeper.  
He felt it slide in and he had the urge to dig in to her, to let her know how is the stronger one of the two.  
She might me mentally strong but physical he was.

"KOUICHI Hmnnn that's nice!" he reached deep inside her. "are you a virgin?" he asked her.  
" well a longtime ago I experimented with some object so even thought I don't have a hymen anymore, I technically still am a virgin. I guess it makes things easier." She looked over her shoulder with her green eye.  
He started moving "Well then if it is easy for you, take this!" and he pounded her. "AAAHHH Kouichi ooh, not so hard" she wimped and twisted a little. He slapped he butt and squeezed them with both hands. He then leaned over her, creeping his hands under her shirt and bra and felt her breasts. "Kouichi! What are you doing?!" She felt him growing bigger as he played with her breasts. "you feel so good' he buried his face in her hair.  
Pushing, feeling, searching for her sweet spot. Not able to find it he pulled out, turned her over quick and plugged her again.  
In one hit he found it, " OH MY HOLLY GOD Kouichi!" Her body was like one shockwave she felt a warm fuzzy tightness growing just like with Kouichi. Mei closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. Kouichi watched her excitement grow, how she was enjoying the feeling of them connecting and how the mask of a cold hearted woman melted away and a hot lustful female was reborn. He felt he was going to burst and before he did he wanted to repay her for what she did to him. He kissed her unsuspected and that was just the thing she needed. As she was squirming and shocking he released his build up energy to. He pulled out, leaving a trace of cum over the desk and her inner tights.

" That was awesome…" The school bell rang and all the students ran out of the room, including the teacher and homeroom teacher. They both freshen up cleaning what they had made a mess and left the room. Walking together not talking but at Mie's bright smile he could see he did a good job.

**The next day:**

Mei was bored, they had homeroom class again and the heat was gone too. Kouichi wasn't there, he was late. When you're being ignored in class you can leave or be there when every you want. Kouichi came in casual, he took his seats and looked at the books of his classmates to see which he needed. "You're late" Mei stated and went on reading. Kouichi didn't say one word. It was almost like he ignored her too. After a wail, she looked at him. He looked like he had a lack of sleep. He was yawning allot and rubbing his eyes. "Are you oke?" she stood next to his desk. "yeah, I'm oke. It's just that I've been thinking about yesterday." Signing he turned to her, " It was a mistake, i am really sorry for what I did to you. I mean people can deny us but that doesn't mean they didn't see anything or heard anything…you must me ashamed of us, I fully understand that. It's better not to have 'that' kind of relation ship anymore. I like u as a friend but not with benefits." She was stunned, but she knew that what happened was a mistake of the both of them. "It's not our time yet, can you forgive me?" he asked looking worried and sad. "There is nothing to forgive, I was there too you know. To be honest I didn't dislike it but yes you are right…" she kissed his fore head one last time before turning to her own table. She gave him a sweet smile and he knew that they would stay friends. But deep in his heart he hoped to have her for himself again, but first….

they needed to survive!


End file.
